Festivities at central
by MayoJar
Summary: ROYAI! :" there's a festival tonight at central and roy plucks up the courage to go and ask his lieutenant, Riza hawkeye, to be his date for the night..ONESHOT!


AN: hey this is royai:3 roy and riza!! ONESHOT! i hope you like it! please read and review!! I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

-Festivities at central-

it was noontime and Roy looked up from his work and looked outside the window. people were preparing for a festival tonight. A japanese springtime lovers' festival for

valentine's day. then watched his lieutenant fix some of his work. she saw him watching the people outside.

"sir, if you're going to go on a date with someone to the festival, you'de better finish up with your work first." said riza sternly.

_there she goes again...always assuming i'll be going with someone else....that's all she thinks of me..a 'playboy', 'womanizer' and whatever else..._thought roy, irritated.

_won't she ever think that i'll decide to ask her out one day , too? _Roy lieutenant being who she was, he hadn't quite plucked the courage to ever ask her.

he was thinking of asking her to tonight's festival, but..he wasn't so sure, if he could. _c, im a ladies man...i pick ladies up so easily, i mean, i dont go to them,_

_they go to me! but riza..'s..just..different. _he sighed again.

"Colonel. you don't finish your work by just sighing over and over again." said the lieutenant."tsk. okay, i'll just do it for you, if you can't wait any longer."

"thank you lieutenant." he gets up from his chair and walks toward the door.

but then, he turns around again. "lieutenant?" he said, taking in a deep breath.

"yes sir?" she asked, absent-mindedly while filing his paperwork.

"are you going with anyone tonight?" he asked.

"no, sir, i 've got no plans to go with anyone to the festival." she said, without even looking up.

"oh..." he exclaimed. he didn't know how to put this. "well..care to come with me tonight? i'll take you."

"oh, sir, it's alright no thank y-" then she just realized what hhe said, he totally caught her offguard. " what did you say, sir?"

" i'll take you to the festival, if you want, friends, i mean..." he said, growing a teeny bit more confident.

she seemed to be thinking about it for a while. then, "okay sir, why not? i haven't gone to these kind of things yet, anyway." she said calmly." you can pick me up later in the evening at my place,

i'll just finish up around here."

roy was suprised of her answer. he was expecting something like- "there's no time for such ridiculous things. " or "it's time that could be spent finishing your paperwork."

"alright. i'll see you later, lieutenant." he closed the door behind him and heaved a great sigh of relief.

He knocked on the door of her apartment. He felt very.. unroyish-he was nervous about some stinking date that is supposed to be 'as friends.'

Riza opened the door to her apartment. Roy's jaw dropped.

she looked really pretty in the kimono she was wearing. Her hair was tied up with ribbons and flowers. She looked beautiful in make-up. RIZA HAWKEYE in make-up.

quite unbelievable for roy, who saw her everyday in his office in their regular military uniform nagging at him to do paperwork.

"hello, colonel." she said, smiling

he still couldn't speak. he motioned her to come, as they walked downstairs together to the festival in the streets of central.

Then he managed to choke up a sentence. "you look very pretty tonight, lieutenant."

"you think so colonel? oh thank you." she said, trying to sound casual, but if roy only looked at her, he could've seen her blushing really deep.

They got downstairs and out into the noisy streets. It was such a sight to behold. many beautiful lanterns, hanging from the stands.

there was a bigbonfire in the middle of a big clearing and music was played as couples danced round and 'round.

so much people were having fun, twirling under the stars. others sat and ate or socialized with others.

" I'll go get us something to eat." said roy, shifting nervously. "mind if you stay here for a while?'

"oh, no problem, sir." replied riza.

Roy went off to get food. as he walked he kept on thinking. _ is very unlike me. being nervous and everything..because of..riza._

later, roy came back with some drinks and food.

They chit-chatted a while,quite casually about work and other things.

Roy gained a little bit more confidence with his lieutenant.

"sir, thanks for taking me tonight, i'm actually having a good time, colonel." she said, contentendly.

"well, you can just call me 'roy' now. we're not on duty. besides, these kind of things are part of our private-lives. we don't have to use titles."

"oh,,okay colon-erm..roy." she felt akward not calling him 'colonel or sir'.

"it's alright, you can get used to it." he said, reassuring her.

Roy stared at her, as she watched other couples dance around the huge bonfire,

she sighed and continued to watch them with a certain kind of gaze in her eyes.

Roy stood up and reached a hand out to her. "would you like to dance? " he asked. he was suprised from the confidence he heard in his own voice.

Riza looked up, shocked for a little while, then gave her answer, "of course, it'll be my pleasure..roy." he took her hand

which made her blush a very deep red, Roy saw it this time, and it made the blood rush up to his cheeks as well.

He led her to the dance floor. "roy.." she said softly. where did all t he 'naggy' stern and harsh tones go?! thought roy. "i don't know how to dance very well."

"it's fine. I'll lead." He put one hand on her waist the other he used to hold up riza's hand. riza put her other hand on his shoulder.

_gosh, this akward. make that VERY akward. she's my lieutenant! _he panicked a little. but then calmed down.

After dancing, they sat themselves on a grassy hill, and they watched the fireworks together...

all this time, riza was blushing like mad. This lifted the spirits of the colonel a little. _could she like me....? _he

bother to ask. he just sat there and watched the different colours of the exploding fireworks.

Roy offered to walk riza home tonight. They talked a little, but they couldn't have normal conversations.

someone would always stutter or stammer or just remain silent for a while.

when they were at the front door of her apartment, riza thanked him again. "i had a very enjoyable evening." she claimed.

"me too." agreed the colonel. They went inside her there was a moment of silence.

then suddenly, he just took both her hands in his, and stared into her eyes.

Their lips met for about a fraction of a second, then roy stared back into her face and turned around and closed the door behind him.

He stayed there for a while, in front of her door. thinking about what he just did. then he smiled and walked away.

Riza was left in her then, had she realized what just happened. Black hayate came and nudged at her legs.

"oh, hey boy,...you should've been there." she said smiling."i just had the time of my life."


End file.
